


Toy Man

by dinosAreCute



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When she’d leave, Winn would walk her to the door, and she’d grab his chin, place a kiss on his lips – “I’ll call you” – and never call."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping Siobhan x Winn won't be drama-cheesy-lovey-dovey. I'd like it to be light and fun! \o\ This story was just because, and I hope Siobhan will be good to winn and vice-versa <3

 

 

 _“Great…”_ – Siobhan moaned lightly, more to herself, lowering her mouth to meet Winn’s as their bodies moved.

She reached her climax, and smirked at the sensations.

Between kisses, the two of them felt their bodies melt into each other, achieving the highest score of their night – if you know what I mean.

 

They’d had secret meetings for about a month now. Siobhan wouldn’t address it as precisely romantic… Winn would catch himself surprised (or shocked) he just went with the flow, and let it get this far.

It’s just that Siobhan had her ways, and she was so sure of everything all the time…

Kissing in the elevator, making out in his apartment, hooking up in his sofa… She had taken the first, and led the last step of it. Winn wasn’t sure of the exact point he noticed it all, but he was in her hands. Did she know that? Probably.

 

Siobhan would leave when she got what she wanted, what she _needed_ (or what she thought she did).

When she’d leave, Winn would walk her to the door, and she’d grab his chin, place a kiss on his lips – _“I’ll call you”_ – and never call.

 

Watching her sure steps made him feel wrong. Winn felt wrong, and somewhere deep in his guts he felt like he _knew_ this was wrong. Well, he knew it wasn’t _right_ to let someone use him like that, but he just _let_ her. Why? Maybe because he was indeed that needy, that broken, that miserable, and that pathetic.

He would never be sure.

No one ever is.

Maybe he was just a _toy man_ , after all.

 


End file.
